God's Gift
by NaurikAelenium1704
Summary: An Archangel can't have a child, he needs to dedicate his life to protect his brothers and sisters, but when a little, mysterious girl enters in the life of Gabriel, he will change that rule.
1. Chapter 1-The Little Girl

I'm starting a large story about Gabriel, hope you like the first chapter, please review :D

 _An Angel would have a child only when another Angel has fall, but the Archangels will dedicate their whole life to protect the Light._

The sun was setting down on the Peninsula of Yucatan, Mexico.

Gabriel saw amazed the beauty of the sun set behind the great pyramid of Kukulcan, he was tracking down a gang of demons and their tracks end in that zone, his own group also saw the sun set along with his leader "Let's go" Gabriel say when the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon and they entered the deep jungle of the Mayab, looking for the refuge of those demons.

According to the report that Michael gave him, those demons were kidnapping people for their rituals, something the Archangel couldn't ignore, so he immediately set off to search for them, failure was not an option.

After it got dark they saw a little hose, the smell of demons everywhere, if the demons weren't doing anything bad they wouldn't do nothing to them, but they saw how five demons killed a young woman, ripping her apart still alive.

Gabriel's soldiers immediately jump to them and stop them before they could do their bloody ritual "Do you have more people in there?!" Gabriel asked angry pointing the house with his head and his sword to the neck of a demon "No" the demon try to lie but his naughty smiled revealed the contrary "Search the house" Gabriel say to half of his group while the ones that were holding down the demons used a spell to sleep them, a fair trial was waiting for them.

Gabriel himself search twice every room, after one hour of intense searching they found a hidden room, where at least twelve young people were lying unconscious, they get them out and a group took them to the nearest town.

It was when they were about to leave the house to return home when someone say "I heard something" Gabriel looked at him and listen carefully, just like everyone there "Help me!" when Gabriel heard that his whole body tremble, it was the voice of a little girl, it was coming from behind the wall "Help me get to her!" he screamed and his team start to remove the wall,

It was a tedious work, they couldn't break it because they didn't know how deep the girl was, until a hole appeared and they saw her.

She was a little girl, at least five years old, she had long curly dark brown hair, almost black, she was chained to the wall with a cloth around her eyes and another one was loose around her neck, Gabriel deduce that it was on her mouth and she manage to take it off, if she hadn't, they wouldn't have heard her and would have left her, and that make the Archangel's heart ache "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there" even if she see the angel and the demons, nobody could see their wings or their light or darkness, for humans, they looked like another human.

Carefully, Gabriel unchained her and took the cloth of her eyes and her neck "Are you alright, child?" he asked worry about her "Yes…" she say and looked at all of the angels that were resting from the hard work, they all froze with the girl's next words "Why do you have wings?"


	2. Chapter 2-Aura

Gabriel looked at the little girl before him "Excuse me?" she looked at them "You have wings, like a bird" he didn't knew what to do, she was a human, 100% human, she didn't have the light of an angel or the darkness of a demon, then why could she see their wings, he sighted and looked at one of the angels "Call Michael and Rafael… maybe they'll know what to do…" the angel nod and he fly into the night sky, the girl saw him amazed "Let's go outside" Gabriel said to her as he help her get on her feet "Ok" she say trusting in the Archangel and she follow him outside "What's your name?" he asked her, but she looked troubled "I don't remember…" Gabriel sighted and they wait for Michael and Rafael to arrive.

They sit on the grass and slowly she fall asleep, Gabriel let her sleep and wait for his brothers.

When they arrived she was still asleep "I'm glad you came" Gabriel say after greeting his older brothers "I thought you could handle something as simple as track down a group of demons" Michael say as a joke "It's not that, this girl…" the Archangel say pointing the little girl "She can't remember anything and, on top of everything, she can see our wings" his brothers looked at him, Raphael was trying so hard not to laugh at his little brother "Gabriel, no human can see our wings, are you sure that she's is not an angel or a demon?" say Michael, it was in that moment that she woke up "Hey! They like you!" she say happy "They have the same wings that you have!" Michael and Raphael looked at her "Wait… it was for real?" Raphael kneel down and looked at her "She's definitely human" he say to his older brother "Since when can you see our wings?" he asked and she smiled "Since I was born, but no one believed me, also that bright thing around people and plants!" she seemed proud of her talent "Also the Aura…" Michael say confused "Maybe we should asked around the town, someone should be able to recognize her, Gabriel nod "Let's find her a place to rest and we start in the morning" Rafael suggested and they went to a nearby hotel, the girl at the lobby was kind with them (something that usually happens when you are near an angel) and give them a room for the little girl and Gabriel, since she didn't wanted to let go of him.

She sleep all night long while Gabriel looked after her, his brothers returned to Heaven, just as the sun was rising again he was able to think clearly 'This girl can see our wings and the aura since she was born, she was kidnapped by demons for a ritual, maybe they knew about her and picked her for this reason, also, she lost her memory, possibly, by the hand of those demons, what should we do?'.

…

Hey there! Thanks for reading and your reviews, there are two things that I want to ask you: The first one, I don't have many ideas of how to continue, please let me know what would you like to happened next.

The second, I have an story that you all may like, it's called 'My Angel' and I would like you to read it :D


End file.
